is that okay?
by caz-felton-malfoy
Summary: Draco tries to tell Harry something. One-shot. complete


Threw some chords together  
The combination D-E-F  
Is who I am, is what I do  
No one's gonna let it down for you

**Draco sat at his piano trying his hardest to get the tune right. He has been practising all morning but nothing had sounded right. He tapped at the piano keys while thinking of tunes. **

_  
Try to focus my attention  
But I feel so A-D-D  
I need some help, some inspiration  
(But it's not coming easily)  
Whoah oh..._

**Looking around the room he studying where he was living. It was a studio flat. Large and full of modern furniture. But he couldn't talk about furniture in his song. Draco was 19. He had graduated from Hogwarts with very good grades. Nearly top in the class. He turned back to the piano. Tapped a few more keys before slamming his hands hard on them. **__

Trying to find the magic  
Trying to write a classic  
Don't you know, don't you know, don't you know?  
Waste-bin full of paper  
Clever rhymes, see you later

**He had given up. He didn't want to use the piano anymore anyway. He shut the lid over the keys and threw his notes in the bin. Standing up he headed to the kitchen to pour a drink. After getting a glass of water he headed over to the bookcase. Maybe he could find inspiration there.**

_  
These words are my own  
From my heart flown  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you..._

**Love poems. He was after love poems. Anything - anything at all to inspire him. **__

Written by Ricelli and Keys  
Resided in over a heartbeat  
I'm having trouble saying what I mean  
With dead poets and drum machines

**Nothing. He flicked through the pages and couldn't find a poem to describe his feelings. Nothing was quite right. Maybe a few lines were ok but then it went wrong. Maybe he could put them together. He took some lines from various poems and started writing them on paper to try to get them to fit. After a few attempts he had one that sound ok. It could have been better he mused. But it was only the first verse. He hummed the words to himself trying to get a tune to fit the verse. **

_  
I know I had some studio time, but  
But I couldn't find a killer hook  
Now you're gonna raise the bar right up  
Nothing I write is ever good enough_

**Maybe he should try the piano again? The poem was starting to sound too corny. He stood up and stared at the piano. Maybe he could fit them both together. He was going insane. Just then the door to his flat opened and someone walked in. **

_  
These words are my own  
From my heart flown  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you..._

**Draco stared as Harry Potter stood there. Harry stared back. He was wet and his hair was dripping. Draco hadn't noticed the rain outside or the soft pounding on the roof before. But staring at Harry he knew it had been raining. God Harry looked hot. **

**Harry broke his contact with Draco and looked around the flat. There was paper all over the floor and the waste bin was over flowing. Harry raised his eyebrows at Draco. As if asking him what had happened.**__

I'm getting off my stage  
The curtains pull away  
No hyper bowl to hide behind  
I'm naked, so exposed  
Whoah.. oh.. oh.. oh.. Whoah.. oh..

''**Oh. Um...'' Draco trailed off. He was normally a tidy person having a fit if anything was out of place. He liked tidiness and order. Today he had neither of them.**__

Trying to find the magic  
Trying to write a classic  
Waste-bin full of paper  
Clever rhymes, see you later

'**The piano' Draco thought. He rushed over to it and sat down on the pew taking off the lid. What was he going to play he didn't have a clue. He gave up no the piano ages ago. 'The poem' he stood up and rushed over to harry. Whom Draco's abnormal behaviour was scaring. ''Um. Harry. Right'' Draco started. **__

These words are my own  
From my heart flown  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say

"**Fuck it." Draco stated. He threw the paper on the floor and let the poem drift to the back of his mind. He stepped forward and kissed Harry. He kissed him with desire and need. Harry kissed him back. After a few minutes Draco broke the contact. "You see. Today I've been working on a song and then a poem but nothing seemed right. It wasn't personal, it wasn't from my heart."**

"**Draco what are going on about."**

"**I love you Harry Potter" Draco replied staring in Harry's eyes. He could feel himself blush. Malfoy's never blush! He thought. **

**Harry hadn't replied. Draco suddenly began to feel nervous. He was going to turn and run out the door when Harry took hold of him. Harry responded to Draco's statement of love by kissing him. Kissing him in a way that told Draco that Harry loved him too. **

_I love you...  
I love you, is that okay...?_

_Song words Natasha Bedingfield 'these words'._

_non of the characters belong to me. neither do the song words. _


End file.
